


10. Wicked Jokes

by ellie_effie



Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Other, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age), Wicked Grace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie
Summary: “Well, Daisy, there are two basic tricks to Wicked Grace. The first one is: never reveal your tricks.” Varric winked back at the elf, who threw her hands up.“Ok, but what’s the other one?”
Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947253
Kudos: 3
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	10. Wicked Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wicked Grace

The roaring laughter could be heard from outside the door of the Hanged Man. It wasn't rare to see the Champion of Kirkwall and his posse there, playing cards and drinking bad ale. 

“Varric, how come you always win at these games?”, Merrill asked, giggling as she handed him her two last copper coins.

“Well, Daisy, there are two basic tricks to Wicked Grace. The first one is: never reveal your tricks.” Varric winked back at the elf, who threw her hands up.

“Ok, but what’s the other one?”

While everyone made no effort to hold back their laughs, Isabela patted Merrill on the back.

“That’s an old one, Varric! You can do better than that!”, the pirate said.

“Oh, I know a good one!” Anders said, cleaning his upper lip. “An intelligent Templar, a stupid and the Nug King are playing cards. Who wins?” Without waiting for his friends to reply, Anders shouted: “The stupid Templar because the other ones don’t exist!”

“What’s the difference between the Viscount of Kirkwall and a Wicked Grace player?”, Fenris shouted over their thundering laughter. “The player sometimes tells the truth!”

“This one got me in trouble with a sister once!” Hawke said, wiping a tear off his eye. “What’s the difference between a Chantry and a card’s table? When you’re at a card’s table, you really mean it when you pray!”

“I think I’ve got one!”, Aveline shouted. Everyone paused, unsure of what was coming next.

“Ok, Red, do your worst!”, Varric said, lifting his mug.

“Why is it a bad idea to play cards on a ship?”, Aveline lifted her two index fingers. “Because there are too many  _ decks _ !”

An uncomfortable silence fell on the table and Aveline dropped her hands awkwardly. 

“Ok, if I buy the next round, will you at least pretend I’m funny?”, Aveline mumbled.

Encouraged by their forced laughter (followed by honest claps), Aveline went over to the bar to order six more mugs.

  
  
  
  



End file.
